


Here we go again, it's old, but I love you.

by Fedies



Series: V A L I E T T I x P I N A M O N T I [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Federico is a mess, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sadness, Summer 2017, no happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Riccione, summer 2017.It must have been their summer instead Federico ruins everything, because he does not have enough courage to love Andrea, who is going to play in one of the two teams of Verona.Then Federico says goodbye to him, even though he loves him badly, because he thinks it's better for both of them.





	Here we go again, it's old, but I love you.

Quei giorni a Riccione, come ogni anno, dovevano essere spettacolari.

Pieni di divertimento, stando svegli fino all'alba, giocando in spiaggia come dei bambini spensierati.

E invece Andrea, di quei giorni, non si sta godendo proprio un cazzo, perché Federico è uno stronzo.

Tutto quel tempo per dichiararsi, la rottura con Veronica... quanta fatica sprecata.

Adesso Federico è solo di quella lì, di Chiara, e Andrea neanche sa perché.

Deve anche mostrarsi tranquillo ed impassibile perché altrimenti agli altri amici come cazzo glielo spiega il motivo di tanta rabbia?

Il punto è che Andrea s'illude ancora, perché proprio non riesce ad immaginare un giorno senza Federico e neanche sa perché l'altro continua a comportarsi così.

Lo ferisce volontariamente.

Allora l'attaccante pubblica una foto tutt'altro che innocente con Mattia, per rendergli pan per focaccia. Ma Fede non dice nulla.

Così quella sera indossa la t-shirt nera che l'altro ama, perché dice che lo rende più sexy. Non ottiene nessuna reazione, anzi, il terzino se ne sta sempre attaccato al cellulare a parlare con quella sottospecie di fidanzata.

Andrea, poggiato ad uno dei banconi della Baia Imperiale, sorseggia amareggiato il suo mojito in solitudine, mentre gli altri se la staranno spassando con qualche ragazza più in là.

L'interista vorrebbe che fosse così anche per lui, vorrebbe proprio essere attratto da qualche giovane carina e smetterla di farsi tanti problemi per quello stronzo del suo compagno.

Infatti quando una ragazza, poco più grande di lui con un vestito che lascia veramente poco all'immaginazione e le ciglia allungate a dismisura dal mascara, si avvicina provandoci spudoratamente con lui, Andrea non si tira indietro pur non essendone attirato particolarmente.

Un attimo dopo, non sa neanche come, si ritrova le labbra dell'avvenente sconosciuta attaccate alle proprie mentre le loro lingue si cercano voraci.

“Avete visto Andrea?” chiede Enrico, una volta che il gruppetto si ricompone.

Sono le cinque del mattino, loro non sono proprio lucidissimi e forse sarebbe il caso di cercare una navetta o un pullman per tornare in albergo.

“E' lì, direi che se la passa bene” commenta malizioso Mattia, indicando Andrea seduto su uno dei divanetti con la ragazza a cavalcioni su di lui che a momenti gli divora la faccia.

Federico lo guarda e fa una smorfia di disgusto quasi involontaria.

Alla fine riescono a far scollare il loro amico da quella sanguisuga ed iniziano il viaggio di ritorno verso l'albergo.

Andrea ha soltanto voglia di buttarsi sul letto e dormire per le prossime 10 ore e il fatto di condividere la camera con Federico non fa altro che accrescere quel suo desiderio.

“Sai, non ti facevo tipo da rosse”

L'attaccante si gira verso Federico, impegnato a togliersi la t-shirt che ha indossato quella sera, e lo guarda incredulo.

“Vuoi proprio fare dell'ironia? Seriamente?”

“Che c'è di male? Era una bella ragazza”

Andrea non può seriamente credere di star affrontando questa conversazione con Federico quand'è quasi l'alba e le mani gli prudono per prenderlo a pugni (e poi magari baciarlo).

Ma possibile che non si renda conto?!

“Sai che c'è Federì? Vattene un po' a fanculo” gli dice francamente il più grande, scuotendo la testa allibito.

Federico allora sta zitto e spegne le luci, stendendosi malamente sul letto.

Vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, fargli una scenata di gelosia, ma sa che del resto non può permetterselo.

Solo in quel momento si rende conto di quanto si siano allontanati in quei giorni e sa perfettamente che la colpa è sua.

E' che con Chiara gli sembra tutto più semplice, non deve nascondersi...

Ma Chiara non è Andrea.

Entrambi sono stesi nei loro letti, al buio, e nonostante l'orario incedente tutti e due sono immobili a fissare il soffitto, senza più una traccia di sonno.

“Non so se verrò al ritiro. A Verona sono interessati a prendermi subito, almeno in prestito”

Federico ha appena il tempo di metabolizzare quelle parole che di scatto si mette a sedere, fissando la sagoma di Andrea nell'oscurità.

“Che cosa?!”

Si sente egoista perché dovrebbe essere felice per Andrea, che avrà l'opportunità di giocare titolare in Serie A, ma non riesce a non pensare a sé stesso, a quanto si sentirà perso senza il ragazzo di cui è innamorato.

“Stai tranquillo, sono certo che Chiara si occuperà brillantemente di te” risponde acidamente l'attaccante.

A quel punto Federico si alza e con pochi rapidi passi raggiunge Andrea sul letto, bloccandolo contro il proprio corpo.

L'altro sente un gocciolina bagnarlo nella zona della clavicola e capisce che Federico sta piangendo.

“Non scherzare Andrea, non scherzare”

“Cosa cazzo ti piangi, eh?! Dopo che hai fatto lo stronzo per settimane. Facevi tanto il geloso per Veronica e adesso? Vaffanculo, sei un bambino Federico” dice rabbiosamente l'attaccante, spingendolo via.

Eppure Andrea vorrebbe stringerlo a sé, sentirselo contro, sentirselo addosso, e dirgli che lo ama.

Ma non può cazzo, non può dopo che Federico ha fatto finta che non esistesse per giorni interi.

Il terzino non si muove, resta fermo seduto sul bordo del letto dell'altro, mentre lacrime silenziose gli solcano il viso.

“Hai ragione”

Quella risposta spiazza completamente Andrea, che alza lo sguardo nella sua direzione.

Adesso ne riesce a distinguere distintamente i tratti del viso, perché il cielo fuori dalla finestra sta cominciando ad assumere le sfumature rosate tipiche dell'alba.

“Hai ragione, sono un bambino. Non ho abbastanza coraggio per stare con te, cerco sempre le vie più facili e voglio costantemente cadere in piedi. Quindi forse è meglio se cerchi qualcun altro... Non che ti ami più di me perché, te lo dico io, quello è impossibile. Ma qualcuno che abbia le palle di starti accanto. Non posso essere io quella persona, Andrea”

Detto ciò si alza e va a mettersi sul proprio letto, dandogli le spalle e girandosi verso la finestra.

Andrea lo guarda frastornato e stavolta sente anche lui gli occhi bruciare.

“Scappi quindi? Ti arrendi così eh Fede?” chiede, con una voce più spezzata di quanto vorrebbe.

Federico non risponde ma Andrea lo sa che non dorme e che sta piangendo anche lui.

Alla fine però anche lui affonda la faccia nel cuscino, cercando di soffocare nella stoffa della federa il pianto, i singhiozzi, la tristezza, la delusione e l'addio di quell'amore appena nato e già finito.


End file.
